Bumblebee Week Day 3: Domestic
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Blake is trying her best to take care of her Wife really she does! She might be going a little overboard though... But hey pregnancy is a very delicate situation. It is still good that her parents know when to step in.


**Disclaimer: day 3 only four to go. Welcome back everyone to the Bumblebee week.**

 **So todays theme is Domestic. A little fun fact on that entry… I kinda had to rush it. I had a different idea but… I kinda lost it. SO yeah I was forced to improvise, within one day. I need to make more backups apparently.**

 **Anyway this Prompt had Domestic and I didn't really know what to do at first but than I read some other domestic fanfics and I thought… why not let the bumblebee family be expanded.**

 **So yeah have some pregnancy everyone!**

Domestic

"Hey… Ähm Kitten? I think that's enough pillows for now."

"Are you sure? I mean… I can get you more…"

"No Blake its fine really." said Yang, a bit awkwardly.

Currently she was laying down on their bed, or more accurately… laying on Pillows.

It was ridiculous. She had wanted to go up for a Pillow, a simple pillow and her wife had instead pushed her down again and pretty much raided the whole House.

There was more Pillow than Yang on the Bed.

Blake smiled at her Wife but still didn't stop asking. "So do you need anything else? Something to drink? Something to eat?"

The Blonde simply sighed at the clear sign of worry from Blake. She grabbed her hand and forced Blake to look her I the eye. "Blake… I am PREGNANT. I am not helpless. If I need something I can go get it myself."

The Cat Faunus looked a bit embarrassed to the side… "I know I just want to make sure you are alright." Her gaze shifted on Yang's slowly growing belly. Smiling again, she tenderly rubbed it. "And of course I want to make sure that the baby is alright too."

Yes you heard that right. Blake and Yang were expecting.

It all started a while ago. After the war was over and their marriage a year ago, the couple decided to have Kids. Weiss, who was now the Head of the Schnee Dust Company, actually gave them knowledge of a way the Pair could have Kids without any third party involved. It involved some kind of DNA process that Blake, to be completely honest, still didn't understand. When trying to decide on who should bear the Child however, it turned out that Blake was unable to have children. Some injury that accidently destroyed her Uterus has been responsible for it. Blake was crushed by this since she always wanted to have a Child, she deemed herself a failure but Yang had reassured her and offered to bear the Child. This was actually a pretty big surprise considering the background of a particular talk.

Blake rethought the conversation she and Yang had about children. Yang, while not being completely against the idea, didn't know if she was made to be a mother. She was worried that she might turn out to be like Raven, just leaving them without a warning, or even worse just ruining the child in some way.

" _You are nothing like Raven Yang. You are way too kind to do something like that. There is no way you would ruin a child, I mean look at Ruby. You would make a great Mother."_

" _*sniffle* Thanks Blake. I am sorry it's just I can't help but be worried."_

" _I know, I felt the same way but we can do this…together."_

" _Hehehehe… together."_

Than Blake's thoughts focused in the time where Yang decided to bear the Child.

" _Are you sure about this Yang? I mean I was the one who wanted a child to begin with and…"_

" _I am sure Blake. I want a child just like you so why shouldn't I be the one?"_

" _But you only have to do this because…"_

" _Hey we are not going like that again okay? It is not your fault."_

Blake had smiled at that and kissed her partner, but she still felt somewhat responsible. Seeing that she was the one who really wanted to have kids, she always thought she pushed it onto her partner. That she than couldn't actually do the deed and Yang was forced to carry the offspring still made her feel even guiltier. In response, Blake had promised to make sure that Yang wouldn't have to worry about anything in during the Pregnancy. Thankfully the pair had moved to Menagerie, it was easy for Blake to manage the new White Fang from there and Huntresses could work pretty much everywhere they wanted. Now with another one soon entering their little family, the climate of Menagerie was perfect for Yang. The once chaotic Island had been tamed by the People long ago and the part they lived in was today mostly like a Resort. Sun, Water, Relaxation, perfect circumstances. Ghira and Kali even offered them to move into their House. Overall… there where good circumstances for the Baby to go into the World healthy.

However to the Dragons dismay… Blake was going way over the top in accomplishing that.

Like… REALLY over the top.

She wasn't even in the 3 Month yet! Still Blake was being a little… over caring? Yeah that would put it the best.

Yang merely rolled her eyes. "Blake I know but you really need to take a step back for once. I mean…"

"Is everything alright."

The both of them jumped up. Kali had snuck in during their talk, next to her standing Ghira and now the elderly Belladonnas, soon to be grandparents, where looking at the duo. Yang actually had talked about the two of them about the same Issue yesterday and Kali promised to talk with Blake.

But that… was a bit complicated.

"ARE YOU NUTS!? YOU CANT JUST SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT!" Blake shouted. That now made everyone in the Room jump.

"Geez Blake!" Yang said, Hand over her Heart.

The Cat immediately looked at her partner, worried and a little bit guilty. "I am sorry! Is everything alright? I mean… why did you had to sneak in like that? You can't just scare a pregnant woman like that!"

Blake was now in a strange mixture of apologizing for scaring Yang and accusing her parents of doing the same.

Ghira only sighed at this. Blake has been like this for as long as Yang was expecting and it was really starting to get old. Sharing a look with his daughters Wife, he could see Yang mouthing "Help."

Kali responded on to the call and dragged Blake out of the room, with Ghira promising to take an eye on Yang.

Now Mother and Daughter where in the living room, with Blake being not in a pleasant mood. "Mom what the hell? I…"

"Need to take a break!" Kali finished her Daughters sentence. Take a Break was not what Blake wanted to say but she decided to not go on that. Instead she just groaned. "So you think I am going to far too."

Kali looked her Daughter straight in the eyes, "Well how should I say this best…" and began to think. Well… there was really only one way to go about this.

"You are acting more hysterical than your pregnant wife."

She wasn't lying. Blake looked actually worse than Yang currently, likely because she tried her HARDEST to make sure the Child was alright. However… there really wasn't any need to. Yang's pregnancy was going by very smoothly. There were no real signs of any problems. A little morning sickness here and a bit of Hunger there but aside of that she was fine. The Doctors even assured her that the pregnancy would go by perfect. But of course… that couldn't stop a certain Faunus.

"I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP!" the Cat defended herself against her Mother. She really didn't saw what was wrong about the situation. Or maybe she just didn't care that she MIGHT have abused her privileges as new Leader of the White Fang to ensure the Construction site that waked Yang up one time was closed for an unspecified amount of time… might.

"I know Blake but really you need to slow down." Kali placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, who only remained on her opinion. However… Kali was a very intelligent Faunus. She knew exactly that there was a deeper reason behind Blake's behaviour. "Why don't you tell me what is really bugging you?"

Blake's face was very similar to that of a child being caught with his hands in a cookie jar right now. This façade however ended up drooping as she sighed once more. Worry and slight fear was now written in her features.

"It's just… I really love Yang and I always wanted a Family. I should be happy but I can't think about anything else than about what could go wrong. What if there are any troubles coming up all of a sudden. Yang isn't helpless but if she were to be injured or something what then? She could lose the Child. Or what… if during the birth she ends up not surviving it? I researched it Mom! Around 15 percent of those giving birth die because it ends up being too much! What if the baby ends up being involved and I lose both? And the Red Claw, what if they suddenly jump in and decide to attack. You know how insane they are! Or what if Adam were to break out! Or…"

Blake had talked herself into a panic. She was a nervous wreck. All the things that could go wrong, it frightened her. The last Months she had done nothing except for White Fang, Yang and researching what could possibly go wrong.

Than there was of course that new radical Faunus Movement that started to appear a couple of Years after Adams arrest. They still followed his Dream of making Humanity serve Faunuskind. While they were a very little threat... the fact that Faunus like them were out there was enough to make the Cat worry.

Kali responded by gently hugging her Daughter. She than proceeded to take out a small bag and press into Blake's face, who was a bit surprised by that action. Kali only motioned her to breathe in and out I order to not hyperventilate. She did as told. As Blake breathed repeatedly into the brown bag, Kali rubbed her Daughter ears.

"Blake, every doctor you were to say that nothing would go wrong and that Yang's body is perfectly suited for a Birth. No one of you has any hereditary problems and the Red Claw has been silent for Months. Adam is rooting away in the highest security prison of Atlas. There is NOTHING to worry about. And besides…"

Kali used her finger to make Blake look her in the eyes. "Do you really think I let some people attempt an assassination on my daughter in law?"

Blake… calmed down. She sighed once more (which she had done a lot lately) and admitted that she may have driven herself crazy. "You DID once knock out a Mercenary with a tray."

Kali laughed at that Memory. "And on top of that there are guards everywhere. Really… everything is FINE Blake. The only one who even gives Yang problems right now is you."

Blake was absolutely shocked by that statement, thankfully Kali quickly explained herself. "You are only giving her problems by overreacting so much. Just be calm around her and it will all be good."

Blake let it all sink in for a Moment…. and was forced to agree. Technically everything was fine and if she wanted Yang to be calm she had to be calm herself.

A groan could be heard as Ghira left Yang's and Blake's Bedroom, he joined his wife and daughter and spoke. "Well, Yang is asleep for now. She suddenly felt very tired." Turning too Blake he added, "And she wanted me to tell you that you should stop worrying too much."

"IS really everyone in this House of the same opinion?" Blake asked.

Ghira and Kali nodded and a couple of hasty yesses could be heard from the Guards outside.

Blake accepted her defeat and hung her head. "Okay I will stop for now."

Her parents smiled at that, glad that they were able to get through to Blake. Said Cat, soon to be Mother, walked back into the Bedroom, claiming to be taking a nap.

Outside the two future Grandparents shared a knowing look. "She has this from you're side." reasoned Kali.

Ghira, suddenly flustered, opened his Mouth to defend himself but couldn't really find anything. "Yeah I was much like her when you were pregnant wasn't I?"

Kali laughed and kissed her Husband. "That's not necessarily something bad. You two just tend to get a LITTLE too passionate when caring."

Ghira couldn't really say something about that. He only wondered about what things would be like once Yang starts to have mood swings.

Meanwhile in the Couples Bedroom, Blake sat on their bed, for a while just watching her wife sleeping peacefully. She then smiled and lay down, cuddling up to Yang. Silently, she thanked whoever was out there for allowing this to happen. She would have never thought that her life would take such a turn one day. Maybe that's why she was so overprotective lately. Maybe she just was afraid that it wouldn't last. But deep in her Heart, Blake knew better. She knew that they had reached their well-deserved Happy End.

And she couldn't wait until their little Kitten would come into the World.

 **Again sorry if this appears rushed I ran out of time at the end.**

 **Fact is I can totally see Blake being overprotective and worrying during a pregnancy. I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **I promise the one I have for Beauty and Beast will be better :)**


End file.
